The present invention relates to educational counting materials and devices for learning basic number and arithmetic concepts. The present invention introduces a new flexible medium for threading and holding counters (beads or blocks of any shapes) in a sequence, such that: they slide easily, yet are automatically held stably at any desired positions along the sequence. The user can separate, count, group, divide, and regroup the pieces.